


Taste the Sun

by GrotesqueEnchantment



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Malnutrition, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Songfic, so please keep that in mind, which means could be major character death depending how you take it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrotesqueEnchantment/pseuds/GrotesqueEnchantment
Summary: Close your eyes and taste the sun.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Yon-Rogg
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	Taste the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> [This is inspired by "Warrior" by Chloe x Halle.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=In6AOv_E7n0) Please make sure to listen! 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: This is an open ended. Depending how you see the ending, there could be major character death. Also, Yon suffers a lot. Please please make sure to read the tags.

The punishment for returning to the Supreme Intelligence empty handed left him a broken man.

He’d been strapped in with the Supremor for an unknown amount of time. She would deny him everything. Force his body into weakness so she wouldn’t have to punish him physically herself. Only barely kept him alive so she could continue to berate him for his failure. Remind him that he was to be one of her best Kree soldiers. Not a man who could so easily allow a half-breed creature to overpower him. 

Always wearing  _ her  _ face. 

He didn’t feel the release of the Supremor. Didn’t feel the dragging of his body across steel and rock. Can’t feel the suffocation of wearing his suit for too long. Couldn’t feel the firmness of a medical cot. Didn’t feel the pinprick of a needle in his arm.

Nothing.

He’d waste away to nothing. Become what the Supremor told him he was. Nothing. A waste of space and a failure. He’d stare at the blank whiteness of his walls until it came true. Wouldn’t move until that moment came.

When a bright white blinded him, he thought that his moment had finally come. Release from himself and his failures. When the whiteness of his walls came back into view, the disappointment gripped at his heart.

“Oh my darling, I’ve been missing you for quite some time.” 

For the first time in countless days, a voice drifts into his mind. Wraps around his ear drums and sings. The walls come into focus, the bumps and ridges becoming apparent. 

He wants to look, to see where it could’ve come from, but his neck feels too weak. Like his bones would snap if he were to turn his head. Sore from one position for too long.

A torso moves into his vision, slender and feminine. Covered in red and blues. 

“I could be your warrior, yes I am a warrior.” The voice sounds so familiar. Achingly familiar. Like it has haunted his dreams and nightmares for years.

Fingertips graze under his chin and help move his head. The touch is tender and soft, like whoever was touching him was afraid he would break. His neck protests the movement but he lets it be moved. His heart pounds in his chest. 

A soft light floods his vision before her face and brown eyes comes into focus. Her expression is soft and concerned. Her eyes so soft and full of light. Not corrupted by the Supremor. Not filled with an insidious hatred for him.

“You are a warrior.” His voice croaks with misuse. His lips crack and split where they move. His tongue darts out to wet and soothe them. The copper metallic flavor bursts across his tongue. “I’m so proud.”

A soft smile dances across her lips. She takes her hand away from his chin and moves to the side of his bed. He slowly moves his head to watch her, tried to ease his neck into it. He squints his eyes at the brightness of her. He wasn’t back to himself, he realized, as he couldn’t feel the dip of the bed when she sat. Her hands come up to his arms, grips them lightly.

“There’s no need to worry, love.” Her voice is so gentle, the words caressing his heart. Renews the blood that flows under his skin. His fingers twitch as his sides.

She ducks her head. Brings their foreheads together. Closes her eyes. Something, he realized, was meant to bring him comfort. “Close your eyes.” She commands. He swallows hard around the lump in his throat and does as she says. The darkness that is supposed to come when his eyes are closed never greets him. Instead, a soft white floods into his view. “Taste the sun.” She doesn’t mean it the way that he wants. He wants more than anything to kiss her, remember the feeling of her power against him. Feel the thrum of her energy under his fingers. Taste the sun on her lips.

“You know where to find me.” She whispers. He nods dumbly. Yes, he did know where to find her. He needed to go to her.

He starts with his arms. Tries to bring them up to cradle her head. They refuse to move. He clenches at the muscles. Forces them to move. If he could do this, he could get to her. Remind himself of what softness really was. Feel her against him again. Be a warrior again.

Slowly he brings his muscles back into attention. Forces them to work. Reminds them of use. Come to attention, soldier. 

When he pulled the needle from his arm, he doesn’t even flinch. No, the pain comes from everywhere inside. What would one little needle do?

The ghost of her stands, moves to help him. He weakly pushes the blankets that weigh down his lap to the side. Groans when he moves his right leg. Cries out when he moves his left.

One needle wasn’t bad but his legs feel like a million needles are stabbing into them. His toes stretch against the ground, unsure if he was touching anything or not. Fear grips at the muscles in his legs. If he tries to stand now, he’d certainly meet the hard ground.

“Almost there.” Her voice soothes the fear in him. “Overcome your fear.”

“You’re..” He groans when he brings himself off the bed. Stands at full height and takes a step forward. THe ground feels closer than it should and he realizes that he’s teetering from his step. He rights himself and takes a smaller step forward. “not suppose…” One after the other, he manages to make it to the door of his room. “To be the encouraging one.” 

Her laugh is like bells ringing in his ears. He could listen to it all day. Could ignore the pain in his stomach and the weakness in his limbs. He had missed that laughter. 

“You know where to find me.” 

He would find her and hear her laugh again. He nodded towards her and opens the door to his room. The weight of the door pushes back against his muscles and he pushes through the pain of it.

The layout of the building he is in should be second nature if they’ve taken him to his old room. But everything is confusing. The walls blend and mesh together. His eyes refuse to focus now so he lets his legs take him. He hopes muscle memory is enough.

They either don’t see him or don’t care as he makes his way into the hangar bay. With how disheveled and weak he is, it is more likely that they don’t care. He is a broken man. Evident in his gait and gaze.

He ascends into a ship, lucky to have found one unmanned. The controls are second nature to him now. His hands move on their own accord. Bring the craft into the air and then into the vast expanse of space. 

Time passes faster, he thinks, when death is following you. His stomach digs into itself, the hunger almost too much to bear. He lets the ship flip into auto pilot, after typing the coordinates in that he knows she is at. Grips at his stomach and grits his teeth together painfully.

Hands wrap around his waist. A soft gentle pressure. Relieves the pain that was there.

“ There's no need to worry, love.” Her voice whispers against his ear. Her breath tickles the back of his neck. The taste of the sun so close. Her skin is cool against his own when she nuzzles her chin into his neck. 

“I know you’ve seen the stars so many times before but,” Her lips plant a small kiss on his ear. “Look around, it's glorious”

The stars seem so beautiful with her beside him. They seem to move with them, around them. Orbiting their star, her. Their sun and his. 

“Yes.” The lump in his throat is back and he swallows around it. His throat protests when he tries to talk. Pain shoots up the column of his neck.

“Close your eyes.” She whispers to him. The pressure on his waist lessens as she moves her hands away from him. They come up in front of his eyes and cover his view. “Sleep. Your journey is long and you know where to find me.”

Her voice lulls him. His eyes flutter behind her hands.

The ship crashes into the Terran atmosphere. His body lunges upward in the seat, forcing him awake. He tries to move, tries to take back control of the ship. His body refuses to react with him, too sluggish to move. His hands are slow.

The ship rocks against the gravity of earth but refuses to give up on its chosen destination. It flies through the sky, over continents. The ground comes faster at him than he anticipates but the craft does not crash. 

The air is thick when he exits the ship. The heat of the planet warming even the air that is breathed. He coughs against the pressure in his lungs. Grips at his sides as he steps away from his ship.

“What are you doing here?” Her voice is sharp. The melody of her voice rings in his ears.

The sight of her is a relief. Her eyebrows are furrowed together and her jaw is tight. Her fists are clenched at her side. He wants to walk to her, bring his palm into her own and relax her hand. Remind her what softness is.

He takes as many steps forward as his legs will allow him. His knees protest, too weak to keep going. He can’t take his eyes off her even when his legs give out underneath him. She rushes towards him, that hard expression changed.

She catches him and brings them both softly down to the ground. Cradles his head in her lap. Her lips move so fast but he can’t hear her. Her hand cups his cheek. Her hands calloused like a warrior.  _ His  _ warrior. He tries to smile up at her but doesn’t know if the muscles in his jaw move.

Enveloped in her arms, he realizes that the grass has never smelled fresher. Realizes that it has never felt as soft against his neck as it does now. Never realized that her sun could be so bright. Or was it her? As magnificent as she is, it wouldn’t surprise him if it was her blinding him.

His muscles protest as he lifts his arm so he can cup her cheek with his hand. He wishes he could feel the wetness of her tears on his finger tips. Wishes to be able to touch her skin one last time. So he pulls her close.

Closes his eyes and tastes the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm sorry that I had vanished off the face of the earth. I'm not too happy with the beginning of this but I loved the ending idea so here we are.
> 
> Work got crazy for a few months and it kinda dragged me down a bit. But break is coming up and I feel pretty good. I hope this is an okay fic to come back too! I kinda just wanted to get it out so I know it feels unfinished. I just didn't want to write certain parts.


End file.
